1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image display device and method thereof and, more particularly, to an image display device and method thereof for displaying image file(s) corresponding to a current voice in real time while the current voice is detected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress and development on technology, a digital photo frame equipped with a display unit, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) or Plasma Display Panel (PDP) has come out. Due to electronic components including processing unit, storage unit, control input unit disposed in the digital photo frame, it can show several different image files in sequence. Accordingly, a variety of photo displays and space saving can be achieved.
However, if the digital photo frame is shared by people and each individual stores many image files unrelated to others in the digital photo frame, a user will see many image files unrelated to himself or herself when using the digital photo frame to display the image files and can not enjoy using the digital photo frame. Besides, although the user can classify or edit the image files stored in the digital photo frame, it will reduce user's willing to operate due to its more complicated operation.